


Rote Obedience

by emmadilla



Series: Kinktober 2018 [25]
Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Thor (Comics)
Genre: AO3 FB Challenge, Boot Worship, Dom Loki (Marvel), Dom/sub, Dry Humping, F/M, Kinktober, Kinktober 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 08:10:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16404596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmadilla/pseuds/emmadilla
Summary: Loki introduces Tekla to yet another new experience. He does so love keeping her on her figurative toes.





	Rote Obedience

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober day 26 prompt: boot worship
> 
> Yeah, so, Loki was the first and only option for me for this prompt :P He's the only character that I've repeated for Kinktober, the lucky git, so enjoy!

The echoing click of boots against the marble floors immediately pulled me out of the peaceful meditative state I had been in, my pulse quickening and a slight tremor running down my spine. I had no idea how long I had been kneeling on the floor, hands bound behind my back, completely naked save for a collar, following my instructions to the letter. Loki had restrained me earlier and told me to stay exactly where I was until he returned, and I’d done exactly that. And now, it seemed, he had returned.

 

The whisper of fingers against my shoulder, sweeping my long hair to the side, had me sucking a sharp inhale through my teeth as he circled directly behind me. He lowered himself to one knee, still towering over me with his height as he gently took hold of my jaw, pulling my head so I was looking up at him. Humming in approval, he murmured, “You’ve done well, pet. I’m _very_ pleased. Now, stay just a little while longer. Can you do that for me?”

 

“Yes, my Lord.”

 

His grin seemed positively wicked, and that only turned me on even more. “Excellent.” Standing, he sauntered across the room, lowering himself into a large chair and positively lounging in it, leaning back and stretching one leg out in front of him. Interlinking his fingers, he folded his hands in front of him, simply staring at my naked form. I flushed, but not from embarrassment, rather from excitement. Arousal. _Need_. Before, when I had been kneeling all alone, it was easy to quiet myself and move into a meditative state to pass the time. But now, with him right in front of me, his eyes raking over me as he devoured me with them, it was infinitely harder to simply keep still. That, I suspected, was his goal. But I wouldn’t give in, not yet, not when the rewards were so rich and so close.

 

Finally, he beckoned to me, his voice low and crooning. “Come, my pet. On your knees.” I wasted no time shuffling forward, though it was difficult to balance with my hands and arms bound behind my back, but if Loki was the prize then I damn sure was going to go for it. His sharp eyes watched my every move as I did my best to obey as quickly as possible and also not fall over. I almost did once, but he reached out and stabilized me with his magic. “Careful, pet,” he admonished, letting me finish my slow trek across the room until I was kneeling between his legs, at his feet. A grin tugged at the very edge of his lips and he lifted one of his feet ever so slightly to stroke at my hip, the soft leather smooth and polished to perfection, as it always was. Using his tip of his boot, he separated my knees and slid his foot underneath me, pressing against me with an ever-widening grin. I bit back a moan and he asked, “Do you like that, little one? Go on. We have all night, we might as well start slow.”

 

At first I wasn’t sure what he was meaning, but as he ground the toe of his boot against my core, I understood. And, I had to admit, feeling that soft yet firm leather against my clit sent sparks through me and I wanted more. Eagerly, I tilted my hips and pushed down against it, not holding back the moan. Closing my eyes, I slowly rubbed myself against him, my arousal dripping over the top of the boot. I swore I could _feel_ his eyes on me, watching my every move intently. My eyes slitted open and I was definitely not far off in my assumption. Though he hadn’t physically moved from his position, his eyes grew darker, his pupils dilating, and his arousal hard to not notice through his pants. I licked my lips as I thought of getting my mouth around him, sucking and licking him as he moaned ceaselessly, his hand in my hair, pushing me down on him. And then, when I was done, he’d yank me off, throw me somewhere - on the bed, the floor, across the chair, wherever he wanted - and fuck me senseless. Since tomorrow was my off day, I had no schedule to keep, no need to get up early and work. Loki loved those days, because not only did he get to wear me out through the night, we could sleep and wake up together … something that also usually led to fucking. My days off were no longer spent in boredom, as Loki was keen to provide entertainment, and I enjoyed how he occupied my time.

 

He reached down as he watched me, cupping my cheek, smoothing the hair away that was starting to stick to my face. His thumb errantly brushed against my lip, his eyes never leaving mine once as I rutted against him. This particular activity was strange and new to me, but then again, it was not that different than many things he had shown me. While technically I hadn’t been a virgin when we met, he had introduced me to so many new things, new sensations, new ways to reach heights of pleasure, I felt I might as well have been. But he never treated me any differently for being unaware, on the contrary he seemed to positively _delight_ in showing me new things, his eyes lighting up as he realised. And I knew, I just knew, with the way he watched me, that he was _proud_ that I was taking to this so well, that his heart swelled with pride in his chest just as his cock did the same. I longed to help him take care of it, but he wanted me to come first, using his boot, and so I would. I would do anything for him, big or small.

 

I was close, so close my thighs were shaking and I almost faltered. Loki encouraged me, murmuring, “That’s it, little one, you’re so close. You can do it. Come for me.” I gritted my teeth as I concentrated, closing my eyes as I reached a fever pitch, so close and so desperate for release. I teetered on the edge for what felt like forever, and I almost started to despair, wondering if I could really do it. And then I shuddered, my release washing over me as I buried my face in his lap, moaning, my body on fire. He gently stroked my hair as I came down, shivering as the sweat started to cool on my skin. I went to lift my head, and upon sensing I was recovered, Loki took a handful of my hair and lifted me off of him. “You’ve made a mess, pet. Why don’t you clean it up for me?”

 

Obeying, I knelt at his feet, using my tongue to lap up the juices I spilled. It sent a thrill through me, the taste of myself and the texture of the supple leather blending together. I thoroughly cleaned his boot, licking the top and sides, leaving no inch untouched until I finished. As I straightened back up, he leaned over and captured my lips in a passionate kiss, his tongue breaching my mouth as he sought the taste that I’d cleaned up for him. As he pulled away, he licked his lips and grinned at me. “Oh pet, we’re going to have fun tonight.”


End file.
